1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with embodiments relate to a source, relay, and destination executing cooperation transmission and a method for controlling each thereof, and more particularly, to a source, relay, and destination neutralizing interference when executing cooperation transmission and a method for controlling each thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been progress and developments in the area of cooperation transmission. In transmission cooperation, a plurality of source nodes may transmit a signal to be received by a plurality of destination nodes. Further, when transmission from the plurality of sources to the plurality of destination nodes is a multiple hop transmission, a relay node that relays transmissions between a source and a destination may be provided.
Additionally, relay related technologies have been developed based on an assumption in which the number of sources and destinations correspond to “1” each. Accordingly, these relay related technologies tend to place a great emphasis on enhancing a diversity gain or a multiplexing gain.